Golden Sun: Dawn of The New Age
by PenDragoon007
Summary: I'm really bad at Summaries but i'll give it a try. A few months have passed since Golden Sun vale is celabrating their towns revival. A group of new Adepts crash the party and steal the final four stars of Alchemy, But what are their true int.R


**Chapter 1: Trouble in Vale Part 1 **

Three months after Golden Sun, Isaac, Jenna, Felix, Garet and the rest of the villagers of Vale began to rebuild their once peaceful village in hopes of continuing on with their lives. While they piece together their way of life; Mia, Ivan, Sheba, and Piers journey back to their home towns. Mia, a member of the Mercury clan; made her way back to Lmil to check on the towns folk as well as her apprentices in the art of healing. Now that the world was safe, she was now able to continue on teaching her under studies. Ivan, the wind adept traveled back to Kalay to let Master Hammet know he was fairing well. Sheba went back to Lalivero to let her father know that her mission was finished and that she had finally fulfilled her destiny. She was now ready to live a normal and peaceful life, or at least as normal as possible anyways. Piers sailed his ship back to Lemuria to finally be reunited with his people. Now that he was finally able to go home he could now give his mother a proper funeral and move on with his life.

Before leaving for their homes they promised Isaac and co. that they would be back in time for Vale's celebration; a celebration that marked the begging of Vale's recovery. However; the journey still continues as a group of traveling mercenaries comes to crash Vale's little celebration...

"Kaylic? The villagers are unaware of our presence so Far." a young women in a white robe commented. As she came out of the shadows she unhooded her self, revealing her short dirty blond hair; she then crept near the one she was talking to. He had long black hair that reached to about his chin; he wore a black cloak and underneath it he had silk black pants and a dark grey sleeveless shirt. He had long sword tied to his shirt behind him considering it was two feet taller than him and that was saying something has his height only reached to about 5' 10''

"Their making this all too easy for us; wouldn't you say Nami?" Another young man laughed as he revealed himself from the shadows. He had a dark blue robe with silver serpent crests all around it. His ice blue eyes showed passion and his long blue hair cooled the air around him.

"Enough talk! Touya; make your self useful and break that door down." Kaylic, the leader of the three commanded as he stood calmly and emotionless. Touya knew not to tick him off just by seeing Kaylic slightly glaring at him. "We don't have time to mess around and not to motion were also on a time frame here!" Kaylic growled once more.

"Fine! Although you could have done it your self you know." Touya answered sarcastically with a sigh. He clinched both of his fists, which quickly turned into thick ice fists as he turned his complete attention to the Solo sanctum door. "One busted down door coming up!" Nami hurried out of the way and stood behind Kaylic; as she stood next to him, she focused her attention of the cool breeze and sounds of cheering and laughing from Vale's party.

"**Sub-Zero Fists!**" Touya growled, slamming his fists into the ground, causing thorns of ice to continue on an unstoppable path to the door with a lunar moon and a Solo sun picture carved into it. Moments after the attack was called out, the thorns of ice crashed into the door, freezing it and shattering it into a thousand pieces. After a few seconds of admiring his own work Touya's fists reverted back to normal. "How's that for breaking down a door." Touya laughed, not realizing that Kaylic and Nami had already began making their way into the Sol Sanctum. "Aren't we inpatient? You can at least show some gratitude." He added as he followed after them.

When the three teens made their way into the Sanctum they were amazed how big the place was. Nami was looking in all directions in shock; Touya did the same as he stood behind her. Kaylic on the other hand wasn't showing any sign of excitement; he some how looked cold and distant from the others, not exactly caring about how the place looked. Kaylic walked onward a few feet ahead of the others and turned around, now glaring at Nami.

"Is-s something the matter Kaylc?" Nami asked as she stumbled on to her words.

"It's time to open the final door and claim what we came here for." he answered with a grin, a grin that struck fear into peoples hearts.

"Right! I'm ready when you are." she walked closer to Kaylic and held her hand in the air. Kaylic did the same and gently held her hand in his.

"**Dark into Light!**" Kalylic shouted calmly.

"**Light into Dark!**" Nami cried out.

A ray of light and dark energy began to swirl together into one and as both opposing energies combined with one another, a door took shape with in the energy. Both energies dissipated revealing a grey door with a black creature on the right side of the door and a white creature on the other side of the door. The black creature had black angel like wings and a demotic looking sword with a black stone in it. The white creature had white bird like wings and a huge golden shield with a white stone in the middle of it. Both Nami and Kaylic put their hands down and let go of one another as they stared at the door for a few seconds.

"Touya; stay here and make sure we don't get any unwanted visitors." he explained, only giving Touya a glance. "Nami? You'll come with me. The door will only open if someone of the Clan of Darkness and the Clan of Light touch the door. You and I are the only one's permitted to enter the final chamber." he finished as he put a palm on the black side of the door. Nami followed and put hers on the white side of the door. The door began to glow and then turned into a goldish portal. They both glanced at each other with no sign of fear on their face and entered the portal.

Light surrounded the both of them as they began to leave the entrance and make their way to the final chamber, which would lead them to the elemental stars that they've been eagerly searching for more than a millennium. They shielded their eyes from the blinding light and moments later they opened their eyes to find them selves surrounded by four large pillars. As they looked beyond the pillars they could see that the pillars were surrounded by water; water that looked like an ocean without waves. Kaylic took the lead and glanced around until he locked his sights on the elemental star of Darkness.

_Alas, the star of Darkness that my clan as searched for more than a millennium is finally with in my grasp. With the final four stars of alchemy both worlds will be as one again, as it should have been a millennium ago. _Kaylic thought with a sinister grin that was powerd by bitter hatred for the world that was flurished in Alchemy while his world crumbled with out its boundless energy. "Nami! Get the stars of Light and Lightning; I'll get the stars of Ice and Darkness." Kaylic barked his orders as he cut her off short. Before she could even reply; Kaylic quickly jumped from one pillar to the next until he got to the pillar holding the star of Ice. Nami Quickly did the same and swiped the star of Light from its resting place and soon after took the star of Lightning. Kaylic came to a stop in front of the Pillar of Darkness and smiled as he reached out his right hand and grabbed the black stone.

Kaylic could feel an overwhelming amount of power coming from with in the stone. "Alas, the elemental star of darkness is finally mine!" He chuckled darkly. "Now I will have all the power I need to unite the two worlds." Kaylic continued laughing as he hesitantly put the stone away in a pouch, almost unwillingly able to give it up for only a second. Both Kaylic and Nami jumped from pillar to pillar until they were near the door way of the portal they had created. Just then the chamber began to shake and crumble from underneath their feet.

"What's happening Kaylic?" Nami asked almost losing her balance from the intensifying force of the quake.

"It's the power of the elemental dijin! Now that we have removed the stones from their resting place, the elemental dijin of Light, Dark, Ice, and Lightning have been freed." he explained as he pulled Nami closer to him so that they could both hold their ground easier. "The alchemy of these stones is being released upon the world like before. We have what we came for; now let's leave!" He growled as he pushed Nami through the portal and followed after her...

"Isaac, Felix!" Jenna, a beatiful long red haired girl, cried out franticly.

"Jenna, over here!" Isaac yelled out as he and Felix ran towards her. Felix, a 19 year old warrior of the earth clan had black long hair that was tied back; he also carried a sword that was tied to his side. Isaac, a warrior of 17 from the same clan as Felix had brown short messy hair who also carried a sword at his side. Jenna, a 17 year old fire adept, was wearing reddish pink festival robes that were always worn during big celebrations such as the one that was being held.

"What's going on? It's just like what happened when Satrous and Meridai stole the elemental stars from the Solo sanctum." she asked, tightly clinging onto Isaac.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like its coming from the Sanctum." Felix answered as he glanced at the mountain where the sanctum lied. Garet, Mia, Ivan, Piers, and Sheba ran as quickly as they could towards Isaac and Co.

"Mia, I want you Sheba, Garet and Ivan to make sure everyone gets to safety while we go check out the sanctum." Isaac commanded like he had done many times before.

"Don't worry! Were on it." She added as she and her partners went off to carry out their task.

"Let's go guys, there's no telling what might happen once we get up there!" Isaac finished and led his party atop the mountain, but little did they know, Kaylic and his trechoures group would prove to be more than a challenge for Isaac and his party...


End file.
